24fandomcom-20200223-history
Quote:Day 3: 1:00am-2:00am
This is a list of memorable quotes from "Day 3: 1:00am-2:00am". * Jack Bauer: Sometimes in this job you make choices, and you don't know you've made the right one until the scenario plays itself out. *'Chase Edmunds': What are you gonna do to her? *'Jack Bauer': Interrogate her. *'Nina Myers': No he's not! *'Jack Bauer': (pointing a gun to Nina's head) Shut up!! *'Chloe O'Brian': (referring to her lie about her "boyfriend") I did say that, and I'd like to correct that right now. I don't have a boyfriend. *'Ryan Chappelle': You're unbelievable! * Jack Bauer: You're assuming our people can't stop this thing. * Nina Myers: I'd invite you to try. * Jack Bauer: All our systems are up and running. * Nina Myers: I don't believe you. * Jack Bauer: (smiling) I don't care what you believe. * Julia Milliken: I don't need a drive through shrink, so unless you have some real reason to be here... * Sherry Palmer: How about murder? * Sherry Palmer: Oh, sweetie, I know he's involved, and you're going to help me prove it. * Julia Milliken: Even if I could, why would I want to? * Sherry Palmer: Because it's your ticket out of here. * Sherry Palmer: Don't you want to be free of him? * Julia Milliken: I'm afraid. * Sherry Palmer: Well I'm not. Where's the bedroom? * Chloe O'Brian: It's sad that I have to do this knowing that you and Kim stabbed me in the back. * Adam Kaufman: What do you want me to do, Chloe, when you're breaking rules then lying about it all over the place? You tell me what you'd do. * Chloe O'Brian: I'd have a little faith in my fellow worker. * Adam Kaufman: No, you wouldn't. You'd follow protocol. You're the biggest rule freak out of anyone. * Chloe O'Brian: I think I've done a pretty good job at breaking rules trying to protect a friend and that baby, wouldn't you say? * Adam Kaufman: What friend? * Alan Milliken: What do you think you're going to do Sherry? Stop me? Not likely. * Chase Edmunds: Nina, I know all about you. I know what you've done and how you've managed to stay alive is impressive. But if you try and play Jack one more time, he's gonna kill you. * Alan Milliken: You come into my house, after everything I've done for your family?! I've made your children's father the President of the United States! * Sherry Palmer: Wait a minute. Whatever you did to help David was not for the benefit of my children, let get that straight. You're just a small man, Alan, who lords his money over his friends, because that's all you have. That's all you are. Why do you think your wife had to go out and find another man? * Alan Milliken: Don't you talk to me like this! * Sherry Palmer: Because you're not one! Not one woman in her right mind would find you attractive! It's your wealth, Alan. That's what people want from you, that's all Julia wants from you. And I'm supposed to be afraid of you? You think I'm scared of you? Oh, you're just a little boy, Alan! A pathetic, scrawny, sickly little boy! * Jack Bauer: You can file a report with your commanding officer. 313